


Brotherly Concern

by The_Nebula



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse considers his brother and their current situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Concern

**Author's Note:**

> For a FF challenge.

I'm worried about Brother. He's been so quiet lately and at times he almost forgets to eat. Whenever we complete one of his missions Brother just sits there and broods in silence. It's unnerving. Whenever I try to ask him what's wrong, he shrugs and assures me that he's fine, only to continue staring at nothing on the train ride back to headquarters. He won't admit it but we both know that he's lying.

Brother complains often, although he's never taken action to make things easier for himself. He'll always argue that he's perfectly capable even if he's being overworked. I know that the military has done a lot to help us on our quest; we have access to information that wouldn't have been possible if we'd tried it all on our own. And although Brother doesn't get along with Mustang too well, at least he's given us a considerable amount of freedom. Sometimes, though, I think that he takes advantage of Brother.

There are times I can't help but wonder if this is all worth it; Brother's sacrificed a lot for me, I can see it in his eyes when he lets his guard down. He looks old and far too tired for someone his age, and I feel like I might end up losing him someday. I feel so helpless in those moments when it looks like Brother has the weight of the world on his shoulders, and it's hard to sit and watch him slip further and further away. Brother used to be so open, so carefree, but with everything we've seen and been through, I know that that part of him is long gone.

Despite everything, I know that he won't quit. Not until we've found that stone and everything is back to the way it was supposed to be. But after all that's happened and the multiple times he's been dissappointed, I'm beginning to think that perhaps it's simply an exaggerated legend. Maybe our goal is simply a dream, completely unattainable. I've always been prepared for such a result but I'm afraid of what will happen if it turns out to be true. The Brother I know would die that day, and that's the one thing I won't ever allow.


End file.
